Momentos contigo
by HermioneWeasleyGinnyPotter
Summary: Estos son momentos Ron y Herms despues de la da uno con una cancion.
1. Chapter 1

**I'LL STAND BY YOU**

Se el sufrimiento las muertes fueron magos viviran en muggles viviran en paz…

Habian pasado solo una horas desde que Neville destruyo el ultimo Horrocrux,la serpiente de Voldemort,colaborando a Harry para acabar con el mago oscuro.

Claro que el precio que hubo que pagar fue muy caro…Unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su ella se sentia asi de mal por la muerte de Ferd,Lupin,Tonks, entre miles de magos y muggles inocentes, no queria imaginar como se sentirian Harry o los Weasley, especialmente George y Harry,puesto que sabia que este ultimo se sentiria culpable.

Sin dares cuenta ya estaba a un paso del retrato para ingresar a su Sala sorprendio al ver que la Dama Gorda le cedio el paso,sin preguntar el acertijo para divisar detras de una de la butacas una cabellera acurrucada,con las piernas abrazadas hacia su pecho y su cara llena de pecas recargada en sus en el suelo,parecia tan solo una nenita que le tenia miedo a algo y se escondia.

Estaba a punto de acercarse a ella para consolarla, pero sintio los escurridizos pasos provenientes de las escaleras de los a Harry,era mas que obvio que el azabache iria a su Sala Comun,despues de todo,lo primero que buscaria en su lugar seria privacidad.

Harry le dirigio una mirada de ternura y le esbozo un diminuta sonrisa,la cual se borro de su cara al desviar la la mirada de su mejor amigo y se dio cuenta de que la tenia clavada en la pelirroja.

Lo miro a los ojos e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza,apuntando a la menor de los hizo el mismo movimiento,solo que esta vez apuntando escaleras al instante que se trataba de Ron…

Ron…

Ese chico que le cayo mal desde el momento en que lo vio, con esa mirada despistada y cabello pelirrojo que emitia un exquisito olor,tan exquisito que era indescriptible.Y esas malditas hormonas masculinas que le habian permitido ser como tres cabezas mas alto que ella.Y esos ojos…Hay como los amaba! Era un azul inusual,imposible de mas oscuros que el azul del cielo,pero tambien mas claro que el azul del mar…Ese chico habia logrado enamorarla con esa actitud sobreprotectora que resultaron ser descuido por comprender y estudiar…

Volvio a la realidad y se percato de que Harry ya se estaba acercando a Ginny,asi que subio.

Toco la puerte suave y timidamente.

-Potter ya te dije que mi Hermana no te culpa de nada!-Escucho gritar a la voz ronca,pista que afirmaba que estuvo mas que obvio…

Abrio la puerta lentamente,Ronald todavia no se da cuenta de su presencia,se sienta a su lado y el pelirrojo la nota

-Lo siento-se justifica mientras se seca las lagrimas

-Por que lo sientes?-Pregunta dubitativa,en serio no sabia que error comentio su "amigo" como para sentirlo…

-Los hombres no lloran-La mira a los ve atrapada en ese azul por milesima vez en su vida-Y yo soy fuerte-Continua

-Ronald…Llorar no demuestra debilidad-Puede ver que unas lagrimas luchan por escapar de sus ojos-Se que eres no eres una maquina,tienes sentimientos y alguien los lastimo.

El pelirrojo no aguanta mas, recarga su cabeza en sus manos y comienza sollozar-Quisie-ra haber si-do yo-o…El no mereci-a m…morir

Sin pensarlo, lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a mirarla.

esta muerte todos ponte a pensar: Fred murio,George perdio su Ginny hubiese muerto imaginate a Bill hubiese muerto,imaginate a tu hubieses muerto imaginame a mi!-Se sonrojo bastante al decir esto ultimo-Todos sufriremos eternamente por la muerte de Fred,pero el murio como un le hubiese gustado verlos asi…Y sabes que siempre me tendras a tu lado

Ron dejo de escucharla cuando dijo: _"__**Si tu hubieses muerto imaginame a mi!" **_Es cierto,estaban en plena reconstruccion de sus vidas,ni siquiera habian empezado! Y el ya pensaba en era algo egoista,pero simplemente no podia.

Se acerco poco a poco a la chica.A tal punto que podia sentir su ! Incluso luego de casi haber muerto,el aliento de Hermione seguia oliendo a pasaba por la misma unico que persibia su olfato era chocolate…

-Chicos solo vengo a avisarles…ups-Se alejaron al escuchar a la menor de los no lucia tan mal,de hecho,se podia notar algo de alivio en la mirada de Ginny

-Emmh…Tranquila Gin-Hermione tartamudeaba-Que querias decirnos?

-Dos cosas: 1,los funerales son en dos dias-so tono ahora era triste,pero cambio radicalmente-2 Harry y yo pensabamos en ir al lago,para estar admiradores y sin reporteros…Vienen?

Se limitaron a asentir con la una de las pocas veces que Hermione maldecia _**"Maldita Ginny" **_se repetia en su cabeza…

**Les gusto?Dejen sus Reviews por favor…Quisiera saber que piensan.**

**PD: Este es mi primer fic asi que agradeceria que me tengan compasion…**


	2. More yhan Words

2. More than Words

_**Saying I love you( Decir Te Amo)**_

_**Is not the words I want to hear from you(No son las palabras que quiero oir de ti)**_

_**Is not that I want you,not to say but(No es que no quiera ,que las digas pero)**_

_**If you'd only knew(Si tan solo supieras)**_

_**How easy,it would be to show me how you feel( Que tan facil,seria mostrarme como te sientes)**_

_**More than words,it's all you have to do to make it real(Mas que palabras,es todo lo que tienes que hacer para volverlo real)**_

_**Then you wouldn't have to say(Entonces no tendrias que decir)**_

_**That you love me ( Que me amas)**_

'_**Cause I'd already know(Porque yo ya lo sabria)**_

Habian pasado dos semanas desde la Gran familia Wasley,con ayuda de Harry y Hermione,comenzaban a supercar la muerte de Fred.

George ya comenzaba a hacer las bromas pesadas en las que Ron era la victima principal junto a Hermione.

En cuanto al beso,no habian hablado de no queria dar otro paso,asi que decidio: Si Ronald le decia sus sentimientos,ella le diria los Ronald no volvia a tocar el tema,su hipotesis de " Fue por lastima que me correspondio" seria acertada.

El menor de los Weasley,en cambio,estaba decidido a tocar el tema,afrontarlo.

Esa tarde,Harry y Ginny(quienes habian vuelto) salieron a cuidar a Teddy Lupin.

Charlie,se encontraba en Rumania,en unos dias llegari a La Madriguera.

Percy,habia salido con sus padres al Callejon Diagon a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Bill se encontraba en casa con Fleur.

y Ron estaban completamente solos en decidio que era ahora o nunca.

Bajo las escaleras decidido,se sento al lado de Hermione en el sofa.

Esta levanto la vista de su libro,lo cerro al instante y le dirigio una sonrisa y un timido "Hola" a Ron

-Herms…-Se arrepintio pero continuo-Podemos hablar sobre ese tema?

-Que tem…?-Al ver la mirada significativa de Ron,supo de que hablaba-Oh…ESE tema…Que quieres hablar?

-Emh…Esto,el-carraspeo-El beso fue algo que…di…disfrute fue con-co-contigo-tartamudeo

-Yo tambien difrute el beso Ron-le sonrio calidamente,acto que le dio al pelirrojo mas valentia

-Sabes que no soy bueno par alas palabras-La miro a los ojos,pero desvio la mirada avergonzado-Soy PESIMO par alas palabras.

-Se lo que necesitas-el la miro dubitativamente-Mas que palabras.

No entendio muy bien hasta que vio los ojos de Su chica…Que bien sonaba SU acerco timidamente,ella aliento se cotra chocolate,en una inexplicable y exquisite pelirrojo junto sus labios.

Lo que comenzo como una simple caricia de labios,tardo 4 segundos en volverse una lucha de lenguas…

Al separarse por la falta de aire,solo se miraron y sonrieron

-Quieres…?-el pelirrojo no pudo continuar

-Claro-respondio entusiasmada

Se unieron en otro beso,hasta que escuchar un golpe en la chimenea

-Chicos,llegamos-era Molly

Hermione,como si nada pasara,volvio a su libro,Ron,se recosto y fingio estar dormido.

Se miraron por solo 1 segundo,se sonrieron complices,y volvieron a lo suyo…


End file.
